


Lockdown

by Zab43



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Coronavirus Lock-down, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zab43/pseuds/Zab43
Summary: A quick topical fic - London April 2020 - an angel and a demon on lock-downHopefully quite sweet
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Lockdown

London - April 2020

Aziraphale looked out of the window. No-one was out to buy books. The street was deserted. Normally he would be happy, he hated the fact people seemed to think the fact he ran a bookshop meant he wanted to sell books. He didn't, he wanted to look after books, give them a home where they were appreciated, cared for. He didn't want thoughtless people buying them, folding the pages over, dropping them in the bath and so on. However, the lack of people didn't matter as the bookshop was shut anyway. It had been shut for days.

Apparently bookshops were 'non-essential'. The angel disagreed with this assessment, but he knew the humans meant well, were just trying to protect each other. All non-essential businesses had shut: shops, cafes, restaurants, pubs etc all shut. It was their attempt to stop the virus spreading. It was annoying, but he respected their response. It was a pity that not even his favourite restaurants were open. He had thought of takeaway, but it wasn't the same. He wanted the atmosphere of eating out, the ambience. He sighed, looking out the window again.

Crowley was bored. He had paced around his flat, fed the plants, shouted at them, tried to sleep, it wasn't working. He was still bored. He wanted company. He wanted to go out. The news was full of dire warnings, threats of fines for leaving the house unnecessarily. You weren't meant to go off visiting friends at this time. Crowley was a demon though. They weren't meant to follow the rules.

Aziraphale did a double take. It couldn't be could it? Well, he knew it was him. He was unmistakably really, six thousand years of familiarity he was hardly going to confuse him with someone else now was he? The man in black sashayed across the street banging on the door to the bookshop. 

"Crowley, go away" he shouted through the letter box. When he didn't leave he followed it up with "we're shut". The demon still didn't depart. "I know you're shut, not here to buy a book, here to see you". Aziraphale was looking out the window, up and down the street, expecting to see a police officer any moment, ready to fine them for failing to observe the lockdown. "I'm not going away, you might as well let me in, police could be along any second, wouldn't want to see me arrested would you?" Aziraphale gave up and let him in.

Slamming the door behind him he turned to face the demon. "What are you doing? You can't go on social visits at this time". Crowley smiled, "why not? Doesn't apply to us". Aziraphale was shocked "it applies to everyone" he said huffily. Crowley answered "nah, still allowed out for daily exercise anyway. I'm just exercising". Aziraphale was not impressed "we're six thousand years old, anyone over 70 is meant to stay indoors, we need to set an example".

Crowley ignored this comment. "I thought pestilence had retired anyway" he said, hoping to distract his friend. Aziraphale shrugged "guess he's back". Crowley went over to the window peering out, only to feel Aziraphale pulling him back. "Stop it, people will see" he ushered Crowley back away from the window.

Crowley still gazed wistfully out of the window "Look at it though. The weather is beautiful. Normally it's so depressing, all that rain".

Aziraphale huffed "I like the rain, it makes rainbows". He was unreasonably irritated by his friend "I don't know why you stay here if you don't like the rain".

Crowley looked surprised "I stay here because of you angel. Think I'd hang around this place on my own? Nah, I'd be off somewhere warm, off like a shot". Aziraphale was mollified "well, that's nice. Not that it makes much difference at the moment. No one can go anywhere". He sighed thinking of some of his favourite places to eat, all currently closed.

"Biggest problem is it's so boring" Crowley said, drawing out the last word as he prowled around the bookshop. "It's not like I can work from home is it? Not done any temptations for ages". Aziraphale wasn't so sure "what about all those people stockpiling toilet paper, wasn't that one of yours?" Crowley gave a sheepish grin "weeeell, maybe, but the supermarket put a stop to that". His friend answered severely "good thing too, I haven't been able to get out either, we should both refrain from interfering until this whole thing is over" he said in a slightly sanctimonious tone.

Crowley looked chastened, but then said "hang on, what about you out clapping the nurses and doctors on Thursday eh?" Aziraphale hastened to explain "that was the humans, 'clap the NHS', it was nice". Crowley wasn't letting him get away with that "yeah, but you were out blessing them too". Aziraphale sighed "I think they needed it" he said despondently. Crowley felt bad, but then remembered demons were meant to feel bad so felt better.

He changed the subject "I bought food, going to cook, we can pretend we're at a restaurant, I'll even overcharge you". Aziraphale blushed with pleasure "oh Crowley, that's, well that's very thoughtful of you" he said grinning widely. "I'll get the wine" he bustled off happily to get a bottle and a couple of glasses.


End file.
